I am the Doctor
by Thecryms0nfckr
Summary: I become the Doctor, an OC Doctor with the same memories, and explore the universe having fun. Slightly more mature than the show, and new concepts, but otherwise no real difference. and by the way, when i say slightly more mature i mean lemons, and possible angst. Rated M just to be sure


I am the doctor!

I was walking the path to my favourite park, but, I was exhausted. I felt like I had walked the length of the earth, and, and back again and then-! Ah, pardon me. I can ramble on sometimes. Anyways, my name was Daniel, and I was 17 years old, California, Earth. And I was walking, when all of a sudden I felt.. Something, in my pocket. I didn't know what it was, but I tried not to pay attention to it, because I had company.

My friend, Ashlynn, was talking with me about dragons and whether or not one of them ever existed. My side was the reality based one, of course "yes they did exist Ashlynn it only makes sense! Think about how evolution works! If they didn't exist on our planet maybe they existed somewhere else" "you're a bloody loon Do-Daniel" I ignored the stutter and we kept walking, chatting on. When we finally reached the park, I immediately noticed something odd. It was a relatively beautiful day and yet this idyllic park was completely empty. "Ashlynn, are you getting a feeling we shouldn't be here as well? Like a big keep out sign just out of sight..." I looked around, trying to see somebody, anybody, any living creature, even a rabbit or a toad. Especially toad, love toads. But there was nothing, nothing as far as the eye could see. Just me and Ashlynn. So, maneuvering through the play pen expertly I asked her a question that changed everything I thought I'd ever believed in "What are you staring at?" She pointed, slowly and said "I guess you win The argument after all, Doctor." I looked at her and adjusted my glasses with a bewildered look on my fave and then followed her finger and saw... Scales. And fire. And iron. And claws. "stars and stones!" I grabbed Ashlynn's hand and started running, as the fire started bursting into life in the air behind me. I ran hard away from the park, away from the dragon and into the relative security of a residential school area. As soon as I was clear I looked at Ashlynn "you didn't seem surprised to see A GIANT BLOODY DRAGON FLYING AROUND! Come to think of it... Did you call me Doctor, Ashlynn?" I said confusedly. "no, I said Daniel. You're mishearing things now, Doctor."

I looked at her and shook my head wildly, trying to dislodge whatever was in my ears, when I heard a roar and decided my curiosity could wait until we weren't in mortal danger. So I ran, hand in hand with Ashlynn down to the shopping center, down further, to Ashlynn's house, before slamming the door behind us and locking the door. "ok, you have however long it takes for that big beastie to get over here. So, explain. why weren't you surprised when you saw a dragon, why do you keep calling me doctor, and pray tell, WHAT is this?" I pull the object out of my pocket and click out and a small noise like a high pitched whirring emits from it, but nothing else happens. I click it again and replace it in my pocket. She smiled brightly as soon as she saw it and started looking around her house for something while Talking rapidly "well first off, I keep calling you the doctor because that's your name. Daniel is only a subset of your personality, a teeny tiny fragment of it, you're real personality is... Oooh where is it... Anyways, dragons, the dragons are here because you kind of made the Thane of drakemaer kind of pissed off when you freed me from his dungeon and my fate as a concubine (of course I did" I whisper to myself. "that is so me") and that, my dear Doctor... AHA! Well, open up this watch, Doctor, and you tell me" she said as she handed me a watch with a pattern that looked like time made into an image. For some reason though, my eyes almost seemed to slide off of it, it seemed to normal, to bland to be anything of interest. But, following Ashlynn's advice, I opened it slowly. And suddenly I remembered. I remembered everything, and nothing. I saw the universe for what it was and recalled the infinite majesty of its beginning, the melancholy of the end. I remembered knowledge that should be lost, and intangible wisps of futures and pasts expired. But most of all I remembered loneliness. The crushing kind that could never be explained with words. I was the last of my kind, and I had done it to myself. I reached into my pocket and brought out my sonic screwdriver and adjusted the frequency, and clicked it on to reveal, in the middle of Ashlynn's living room, my TARDIS, perfect, clean, and the bluest of blues.

I smiled widely and reached for my keys, opening up the door and Walking into the bigger on the inside police box and fiddling with the modulators and levers to make sure everything still was still working properly. Last I checked the parking brake and saw that I (or River, always bloody interfering with my things) had turned it off to make sure it stayed quiet. With a sigh of exasperation and a flailing of my upper li- wait what are those called? Arms, right. I flailed my arms around and then switched it on, then fiddled with the TARDIS until Ashlynn pointed out the obvious "ahem, well, Doctor, I'm glad you're back. Just one question. What are we going to do about the dragon flying around California?" "simple, my dear Ashey, we go to the source" she looked at me confusedly "Ashey?" "oh shut it, I was trying it out, now-" I switched the ignition on and heard the telltale whooshing, happily bouncing around as the artificial turbulence shook me and Ashlynn. The TARDIS stopped shaking and I looked at Ashlynn, exuberant smile, "now, you ready?" I opened the doors and saw exactly who I was looking for "Thane Gilyur, exactly what are you doing on this planet?


End file.
